Pierre Sisters
Description Hello everyone, Were the Pierre Sisters.... Uploads https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8avNhsfi8Hg 6:54 PIERRE SISTERS 1st Interview!!! 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlsoLheAprc 10:23 DIY FLUFFY SLIME!!! 188K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POX_ye7XpdQ 12:52 BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE (SUPER GROSS) 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E7WQnfA7Wo 10:42 WHAT's In The BOX Challenge !!! ( Underwater Edition) 102K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKMfpSUaYR4 10:10 World's LARGEST Icecream Sundae!!!! 207K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ptuIRduhbA 4:50 Baby Princess vs Super Hero 901K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiF7npV8xzc 12:01 FUNNY Kids Steals Car To Buy TOYS ft. SUPER SIAH 311K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZcIlfKiHLA 14:39 GUMMY FOOD vs REAL FOOD Challenge!!! 754K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNblwTqn8pg 4:05 BAD BABY JOKER vs GRANDMA ROSE!!! 230K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTwJyXFTs8E 17:03 PIZZA CHALLENGE!!! ( EXTREMELY GROSS ) 117K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYwmTyyNUc8 13:59 HOT CHEETOS AND TAKIS CHALLENGE!!! 350K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh3gWqAkrsE 8:09 BLINDFOLDED SLIME CHALLENGE!!! ( FLOAM SLIME) 159K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE-kJTrNcQw 10:51 WHAT'S IN MY BACKPACK??�� (Back To School Haul 2017) 354K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMpGyjMcrZM 10:12 POP TART CHALLENGE!!!! ( Guess The Flavor) 165K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Q9w39h4NE 10:19 A Fun Day At the beach!! 647K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNBhdt5ppRY 10:15 FREEZE Dance Battle FT Super Siah 439K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBznvHLKgKM 11:25 Bad Kid GOES to DOC McStuffin For a Lollipop! 3.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-yHmSf40t8 19:53 MERMAID SLIMY GLOOP TOY REVIEW 85K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYK7PUYVo3o 5:05 FOOD COLORING IN TOOTHPASTE PRANK !!! 173K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcUFd_N2-bY 16:27 SPOOKY HALLOWEEN EYE-BALLS SLIME!!! 45K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01Z-arRF2Ew&t=1066s 29:46 Decorating SPOOKY HAUNTED HALLOWEEN HOUSES ( Learning Colors) 64K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic6bx2CzE54 16:29 BABY FOOD vs ADULT FOOD CHALLENGE!!! 81K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5Hzbc1D4X4 5:08 BABY POWDERED DONUT PRANK!!! 114K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROdMhyuGJPc 15:37 DOC MCSTUFFINS Gives A Shot To A Sick Patient!!!! 248K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoryPKNgF-Q&t=1s 18:12 Pumpkin Carving Challenge!! 42K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzSaYfPwTSo 10:16 HELP US!!! THE SCARY CLOWN KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!!! 664K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYvnlEsER_o 15:22 WATCH ME TRANSFORM TO CINDERELLA !!! ( DISNEY PRINCESS) 48K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZgEucYpumw 10:04 WATCH ME TRANSFORM TO QUEEN OF HEART!!! 53K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_X6sl_g0ZU 10:23 A FUN DAY AT THE BEACH!!!! 94K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRqmXvqxkXY 3:23 THE BALL PIT SHOW FOR LEARNING COLORS!!! CHILDREN EDUCATIONAL VIDEOS! 24K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5BeAn_IxRE 5:32 Help Me Find My Balls !!! LEARNING COLORS!!! 22K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0B3DxZinvY 5:30 Simon Says PARACHUTE TOY REVIEW 193K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UUAsLHHXmE 10:39 REACTING TO OUR KID SUBSCRIBERS CRINGEY MUSICAL.LY VIDEOS!!! 204K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OY7Bbic3zE 11:10 Skittles Anxiety Challenge!!!! 306K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORcI6G92hnc 9:24 GROSS! GELLI BAFF SLIME TOY CHALLENGE - Shopkins & My Little PONY Prizes 133K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPDcEoO6mKA 10:18 WE Mailed Ourselves In A Box To JoJo Siwa HOUSE and It Worked! 1.7M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfYcOmNcKCA 10:24 MASSIVE SLIMEFEST!!! 774K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JgPmrZDnck 18:10 1 Gallon of GIANT BUTTER SLIME !!!! (DIY) 1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FNLQEL4fA0 10:29 REACTING TO OUR KID SUBSCRIBERS CRINGEY MUSICAL.LY VIDEOS!!! 1.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14pjZV0CT5E 13:02 Christmas Wishlist 2017 !!! (KID/ TEEN Gift Ideas) 135K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD9V0pmhf88 20:27 1 GALLON OF JIGGLY SLIME!!!! (DIY) 271K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcAJJuGTmNM 11:05 Our Favorite Time Of Year! ( CHRISTMAS TIME ) 27K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7W-Mll5hFCQ 17:15 JOJO SIWA BOW MAKER !!! 114K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHgVZw7oL_Q 12:34 1 Gallon OF FISHBOWL/ FLOAM SLIME!!!! 214K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oub1Ijsf4ig 17:11 BACKWARD SLIME CHALLENGE (Gone WRONG) !!!! 94K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeV_E9WN_8g 12:24 UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATERS CHALLENGE!!! 43K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVrrSE5CjoQ 12:58 CHRISTMAS MORNING SPECIAL OPENING PRESENTS- Christmas 2017 43K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmfII4sUbwU 10:10 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 2017!!! | OLIVIA 100K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zzn1F3lFKDY 12:07 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 2017!!! | ILANI 507K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJfqfHHvsZM 14:35 Our New HOUSE TOUR!!! 366K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dviMO-vxyl4 10:38 Hide And Seek In OUR HUGE MANSION !! 796K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TBnJk21Gvs 10:13 OUR SURPRISE ROOM TOUR (IN OUR NEW HOME)!!! 430K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD70wOddw_o 11:53 HIDE N SEEK AT CHUCK E CHEESE!!! 326K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_74nzAkD6cI 10:58 TEACHING MY SISTERS HOW TO RIDE THE HOVER BOARD!!! 447K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSLX5pAEYPo 10:25 MARSHMALLOW ROULETTE CHALLENGE! 106K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0YHfOFv48Y 11:01 PIE FACE CHALLENGE!!!! 160K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAFmE7ar9O0 12:09 GIANT RICE KRISPIES CHALLENGE!!! 90K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCE9A5ByNO0 16:27 MAKING FLUFFY POPCORN SLIME !!!! 262K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-WzdaHkBMU 10:11 DIY JELLY CUBE SLIME!!!! 459K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jQRgzHbdr8 18:01 Disgusting SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE!!! 372K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Imtn3xvXfc 12:07 MORNING ROUTINE ( Expectation VS Reality) 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBqbTlFzKgQ 9:41 WEIRD FOOD COMBINATION CHALLENGE!!! 312K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX-zlzzpx98 10:19 SISTER vs SISTER ( Who Knows ILANI The Best?!!) 140K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcwNzDO8O3M 10:09 DONT TELL BED TIME STORIES AT 3AM!!! 149K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpt5RmhRhUs 11:58 GROCERY SHOPPING CHALLENGE!!! 294K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hthzeVakNqA 13:45 YOGA CHALLENGE!!! ( SISTERS EDITION) 264K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEVZopnyPI8 17:17 3 Marker Challenge!!! (EPIC FAIL) 166K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiKHY_sqvkI 14:30 PRINGLES Challenge!! 157K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omtcECOSSZ8 10:16 Who Knows Olivia THE BEST? ( Ilani vs Nareah) 132K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB7uHoRNhFo 10:33 FIX MY SLIME CHALLENGE!! 197K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kePtBObSVYE 11:35 CANDY HUNT CHALLENGE!! 206K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLkg1hGldZY 10:13 QUESTIONS THE WORLD WANTS ANSWERS TO!!! ( 200k Q&A ) 45K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGZWHplD118 10:39 HIDE & SEEK AT PANTON KIDS "NEW HOUSE" 96K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzssWdN_qUc 13:08 FUN POOL DAY with friends !!!! 226K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X52Ff5FEZyw 12:20 WHO KNOWS ME BETTER? (SISTER vs BEST FRIEND) 498K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVLNK2M5QIk 11:45 2x Spicy Noodle Challenge ft. YAYA Panton 1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpC-ftWG0LU 10:26 DUCK DUCK GOOSE!!!! 167K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veWLeIrqf6I 10:21 CHUBBY BUNNY Challenge!!! 62K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDRGSDakNaI 10:13 FUN IN THE SUN!!!! OVERSEAS VACATION IN ARUBA 75K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoFy04ZZHsI 14:39 DONT TELL SPOOKY STORIES AT 3 AM 453K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps7KRyGdCFE 16:30 EASTER EGG HUNT ( CANDY PRIZE HUNT ) 143K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhwtOn6uNd0 13:04 EASTER EGG SLIME!!! 126K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPy455_41-A 13:56 7 Seconds Challenge with friends! 161K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8w5-KG58io 11:27 OVERNIGHT TRAMPOLINE CHALLENGE with PANTON KIDS 461K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B3K1aI1RKM 14:40 WHISPER CHALLENGE! ( EXTREMELY FUNNY ) 76K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giPPl3VZJSo 10:09 Teaching A "GROWNUP" How To Ride A HoverBoard! 65K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af-6rLzItPg 11:44 FUN DAY AT THE CARNIVAL FAIR w/ FRIENDS!!! 29K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C13lVEy7wyI 13:15 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE !!! (VERY FUNNY) 170K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3lt1vT64_8 12:31 GET A GRIP!!! ( NO THUMBS CHALLENGE) 133K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYuZxHxqWjk 10:22 OUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED !!! 266K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dRk-efRXjM 13:41 Hypnotizing OUR BOSSY SISTER!!! 399K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0n8ZVahNXs 10:30 FREEZE DANCE CHALLENGE !! 123K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk0pQO9OkKo 10:07 EXTREMELY FUN BOWLING CHALLENGE!!! 56K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_sZenEXRoU 13:50 Reacting To My Best Friend's MUSICAL.LY ft. Yaya 739K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q93l-3AILvY 11:03 HIDE AND GO SEEK AT THE PARK w/ THE PANTON KIDS !! 131K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZchozY5U7kc 10:10 MEET OUR NEW PUPPY !!! 34K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItuyMtYR0Ik 10:06 FUN RIDE TO THE PARK !!! 255K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg45MamgmPQ 11:38 OUR WEEKEND MORNING ROUTINE!!! 488K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08yLKMOqt2w 6:20 FORTNITE DANCE CHALLENGE ! ( IN REAL LIFE ) 509K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SinI-DMVJZY 15:34 PAINT YOURSELF CHALLENGE!!! 100K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCJ73kqA144 10:20 MAKING DELICIOUS COOKIES !!!! 79K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b62Ew_f6sUY 10:11 GRANDMA ROSE DOES A SPLIT! (DANCE BATTLE) 374K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN1YXebJprU 10:13 BIG SISTER HYPNOTIZES LITTLE SISTERS (REVENGE) !! 98K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71nDaXuT8Mo 11:54 24 HOURS OVERNIGHT in my LITTLE SISTER'S ROOM!!!! 851K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiIWWw5Z_7c 10:17 HYPNOTIZING OUR BOSSY SISTER !!! 217K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFxVyhiSUw0 10:05 3 COLORS OF GLUE SLIME CHALLENGE!!! 391K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-jrxFrf-JI 10:12 TUG OF WAR !!! TEAM UNICORN vs TEAM EMOJI 319K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2E_VJcJWQBQ 10:08 THE POOL IS LAVA CHALLENGE !!! 616K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMDg5dsuWjw 13:53 Olivia Takes Her SICK BABY ALIVE TWINS to VISIT DOC McSTUFFIN !!! 648K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdS5yxQmIf4 10:29 THE PLAYGROUND IS LAVA CHALLENGE !!! 62K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd49osWUlrw 13:29 THE ULTIMATE RACE With GRANDMA ROSE!!! 275K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdih-PyZ5ZQ 6:11 Taking Over CARTOON NETWORK for a Day!! 21K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVMbGDfSq9E 10:09 Disturbing Grandma Rose Game of FORTNITE !!! 48K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydVrTgIMoaM 12:32 THE FLOOR IS LAVA CHALLENGE AT WALMART!! 45K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WwVLPApJXY 10:22 24 HOURS OVERNIGHT TRAMPOLINE CHALLENGE !!! 702K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li57svwQdOI 10:32 BOSSY MEAN SISTER MAILS US TO A GARBAGE CAN !!! 76K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iThAYPsu8O8 10:08 TRAMPOLINE GYMNASTIC CHALLENGE !! 473K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG_ATK9RFoo 11:36 THE WORLD"S BIGGEST WATER-PARK !!! 168K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOBoV9x7pIE 10:48 THE POOL IS LAVA CHALLENGE !!! 50K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJYJAy5rR_I 10:26 MAKING SLIME IN A SWIMMING POOL!!!! 53K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffweQat3QKQ 12:18 FUN CHICKEN F.I.G.H.T CHALLENGE !!! 38K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccoGYIKbwts 13:50 SLIP 'N' SLIDE JOUSTING CHALLENGE !!! 139K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUCZqbTEumM 10:56 SLIP "N" SLIDE BOXING CHALLENGE !!! 26K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvlNsgPE4dA 19:27 DUNK TANK CHALLENGE !!! GIRLS vs GIRLS 146K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfMvmrd8M2k 10:11 SUMO BALL with SUMO WRESTLERS !! 20K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6n4VT-WZBI 10:44 2x SPICY NOODLES CHALLENGE ( EXTREMELY SPICY ) 119K views2 weeks ago Category:Pierre Sisters Category:Videos